The Amazing Spider-Man (MMU film)
''The Amazing Spider-Man is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. The eighth installment into the ''Marvel Minimate Universe, as well as a direct sequel to the fanfilm, Spider-Man, and the second installment in Phase 2, the film explores Peter Parker's growth as a superhero, as well as his struggle to balance his personal life with his hero life. Meanwhile, Peter's biology professor, Curt Connors, takes an unstable serum to regrow his arm, but accidentally transforms into the monstrous Lizard, who then goes on a rampage across New York City, prompting Spider-Man to try and stop him. Plot A young Peter Parker discovers his father Richard Parker's study has been burgled. Gathering up hidden documents, Peter's parents take him to the home of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, then mysteriously depart. One year after the Chitauri invasion of New York, Peter Parker struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. Estranged from both love interest Mary Jane Watson and best friend Harry Osborn, Peter additionally discovers his Aunt May is facing foreclosure on their home. However, Peter receives a call from his biology teacher, Dr. Curt Connors, and tells Peter that he wants to show Peter something that his had a lingering weight in the Parker family name for years. Upon visiting, Connors gives Peter some of his father's notes about cellular regeneration and bio-modification. After studying Richard Parker's papers, Peter decides to carry on his father's research in order to aid his one-armed professor in his quest to regrow his missing arm. However, Connors is being pressured by Empire State University's headmaster, Miles Warren, to develop a regeneration serum to improve the school's declining budget. After class the following day, Peter asks Connors more about his father, but Connors demands secrecy in his lab, surprising Peter. Connors then tests the unstable serum that he had been trying to perfect the night before. He regrows his arm, but begins to feel savage and animalistic inside, eventually leading to a striking and dangerous transformation into a gigantic, humanoid lizard monster. Afterward, Peter goes on patrol as Spider-Man, only to witness commotion on the George Washington Bridge. He goes to investigate, only to be met by the mutated form of Curt Connors. Spider-Man and the beast battle, only for Spider-Man to get knocked into the harbor below. The monster then escapes. The next day, Peter discovers that Dr. Connors' class has been cancelled due to Connors' "illness". Peter then investigates his lab, finding it in shambles, and discovers scales across the wall. He then deduces that Connors must have transformed into the reptile monster. After awakening in the sewers of the city and seeing the carnage, Connors sets up a makeshift lab in order to cure himself. However, when Spider-Man leaps into the sewers after him, Connors then transforms again and battles Spider-Man, forcing him to retreat. Connors then attacks a group of partygoers in Times Square. The Daily Bugle subsequently dubs him the Lizard due to it's reptilian appearance. The police corner the Lizard in the sewers, but the beast escapes. The Lizard then plans to make all humans lizard-like by releasing a chemical cloud from atop the Oscorp Tower, to eliminate the weaknesses he believes plague humanity. Spider-Man and the police battle the Lizard, knocking him out and reverting him back to Curt Connors. Spider-Man eventually disperses an antidote cloud instead, curing the infected citizens of the city. Peter then visits Mary Jane at her home and reveals to her that his Spider-Man identity, which, surprisingly, strengthens their relationship with a passionate kiss. In a mid-credits scene, Connors, in a prison cell, speaks with a two men in the shadows, who offer him a chance to join "the Six", although Connors refuses, not wishing to battle the sentinels of the city once more. In a post-credits scene, at Oscorp, a scientist, Otto Octavius, is perfecting a serum in a nuclear reactor using four mechanical arms attached around his back, only for the serum to explode and fuse the arms to his spine. Development Sequels Gallery MMU Spider-Man.png|Spider-Man. MMU Peter Parker.png|Peter Parker MMU Mary Jane.png|Mary Jane MMU Aunt May.png|Aunt May Category:Spider-Man Category:Movies Category:Created by MaxGoji